


PolySeed OneShots

by cutiedi3



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, WTF, alot of male deputy, john is gay for nick rye, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedi3/pseuds/cutiedi3
Summary: A lot of oneshots involving the Seed family. A lot of sex ahead be warned
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Reader, Nick Rye/John Seed
Kudos: 13





	1. Play thing [NSFW]

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to post as much as possible!! Also  
> i’ll take any requests! Just ask !

John was tired of the same woman he slept with every day and was wanting something new. Someone with fresh clean unmarked skin. And when he saw Rook a young woman who was interested in the project. She needed to have her confession so John saw this as a great opportunity.

“Hello beautiful.” he smiled his “I’ll fuck you right here” smile. She instantly blushed. John was insanely attractive. He had a reputation and everyone knew this and that’s what made him more attractive. He was setting up and turned back to the woman. 

“So we are here to hear your confession. No matter how small or petty Rook.” he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. She was red in the face and looked at her feet. She has always battled with lust. And that was so embarrassing to admit. 

John grabbed her chin and made her look at him. He smiled and she sighed leaning into his touch. Then his smile turned into a smirk as he saw her taking in his smell and the warmth of his hand. He knew her sin and couldn’t be happier.

“Oh I know your sin Rook.” he stood and grabbed a small bag and sat in front of her again. “Lust is a dangerous thing. I myself battle with this sin. But we will fix it. Together.”

Room blushed already feeling a wetness building in her panties. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair. John pulled out a small vibrater and pocket knife. He sat them on the small table right by him. Then he stood in front of Rook. Her mouth went dry and she couldn’t look away from him.

“This is the only way to atonement we must embrace our sin.” John kissed the woman on the lips and then moved to her soft untouched neck. He left countless hickeys. Rook was moaning and biting her lip. This was incredible.

John unbuttoned his vest and then took his shirt off. His tattoos covering his body turned Rook on in so many ways. He walked to her and ripped her shirt open. He groaned at her clean skin. Perfect. He’d be the first to mark her and he loved it. He then took her jeans and panties off feeling the wetness. He smirked and grabbed the small knife and pressed it to her chest making a small cut it wouldn’t scar but it made her tingle and it burnt as the blade cut into her. 

He then licked the cut and watched her reaction. She was moaning and closing her legs tightly to make contraction so she’d feel something down there. John smiled and grabbed his other toy turing it on low and pressing it to her clit finding it instantly. She moaned and moaned as he kissed her neck and cut he left on her skin. 

She began to move her hips and came close so John kicked up the speed and she closed her eyes hard as she came to her bliss. She was a panting mess. John didn’t waste any time taking his pants off and putting Rook on her knees. 

“Now princess it’s your turn.” John watched her as she took his tip into her mouth. He hissed with pleasure. His hand found a way to her hair and he held on tight as she moved her head along his penis. He was moaning and pushed her head to making her take more of him in. 

He didn’t care as she was running low on air. He let her take a quick breath then back to her job. John was a big man but Rook could take him. Of course it was difficult but she managed. She was sure she was dripping from the wetness forming in between her legs as she sucked him. 

When John grew close he moaned and rocked his hips. He wanted to reach the high he so desperately needed from Rook. He knew Rook was his new favorite play toy. She took him so well and he came so easy and she swallowed every last bit.

“You’ll reach atonement Rook.”


	2. Tamed [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob gets topped by the male play boy deputy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about Jacob as a bottom and ran with it lmao enjoy!

Dep was a strong man who helped who he could when he could. Whether it be the whitetails or just anyone taken but Jacob he did it without a second thought. And Jacob was fed up with it. He heard his female chosen on the daily talking about the attractive deputy. Jacob was about to rip their heads off. All he heard all day was “He’s so tall!” “And his body I could just die.”

Jacob had to get his hands on the deputy and now. So when he warned the deputy he was being hunted the deputy just laughed. 

The Deputy is a tall and fit man. Taller then Jacob that’s for sure. Even the deputy had a reputation and he just got to Hope County, the deputy was very...lustful..to say the least. 

Jacob wanted to break this man every man and woman in Hope County is in love with. 

So when the deputy finished his laugh a bullet went into his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder and groaned running. Once he got cover from the chosen he felt tired and was sitting on the ground. He slowly lost feeling in his arms. He tried to get up as he heard people walking near him. But his whole upper half was now numb.

He slowly passed out. 

____

Waking up tied to a chair in an empty room was a surprise. Especially the gag he had in his mouth. He looked around and saw nothing. But heard something behind him and jerked against the restraints holding him.

A hand grabbed Dep’s face and walked around to face him. Jacob Seed had a wild grin covering his face. 

“I’ve been hearing some things about you Deputy. And I think I’m gonna tame you. Make you my little puppy. I’m tired of you running around Deputy.” Jacob got up in the deputies face. 

The deputy was strangely turned on by the actions of Jacob. Dep would give anything to do Jacob at least once. Jacob took the gag out of Dep’s mouth. 

Dep instantly smirked. “You wanna fuck me so bad don’t you Jake.” the deputy was cocky..very cocky. Jacob laughed and pulled a remote out of his pocket and hit a button. In an instant a shock was sent through Dep’s body. He had a fucking shock collar on.

“Maybe I do puppy. You're gonna do what I want.” Jacob said. “So if I untie you will you be a good pup?” Dep nodded and Jacob undid the ropes. For a split second Dep rubbed his wrists where the rope was. 

But then Dep stood and hovered over the 6’1 Jacob Seed. Dep is 6’6 and much more muscular than Jacob. And from all the things Jacob heard from girls to guys Dep was no bottom. Dep bent down and kissed Jacob with passion. 

Jacob had sure as hell never been topped before and he wasn’t sure if he could be. But Dep sat back in the chair and motioned Jacob to sit on his lap. Jacob at first just stood there but then Dep grabbed Jacobs hand and pulled him onto his lap. Dep was touching all over Jacob's body and Jacob was loving it.

Jacob grinded against Dep trying to get him hard. Dep used one hand and took Jacob's jacket and shirt off. Jacob stopped kissing the Deputy and he was confused as to why.

“I haven’t been fucked by someone in awhile.” All Dep did was laugh. 

“I’ll be gentle Jake.” Dep smiled. He knew Jacob could have limits but Dep was excited. Dep just moved his hand to Jacobs belt and undid it. The friction of Jacobs grinding made both of them hard. Doe could barely stand to not have his skin on Jacobs any longer. 

He grabbed Jacob and pulled his pants off in an instant. Jacob stood as the Deputy undressed himself. 

“Bend over the chair.” Dep instructed. Jacob did it hesitantly. Dep slowly pulled Jacobs boxers down. Jacob felt free from the tightness of his boxers. Dep took a second and licked his fingers. He didn’t wanna just go in he had to warm Jacob up. 

He stuck on leg into Jacob and Jacob grunted. Dep smirked and moved the finger in and out. He bit Jacobs back and kissed down his spine as he moved the finger in and out. Jacob was enjoying this more then he thought he would. Not being in control and letting someone else do the work was relaxing. Dep put a second finger in to stretch him out more and Jacob moaned. 

Dep loved the deep moan that left Jacobs' mouth. Dep quickly took the fingers out and put his tip onto Jacob and hissed. Jacob moaned once again. Dep slowly put 

more of himself inside Jacob. 

Jacob would admit it did hurt but the mix of pain and pleasure was amazing. He’d never felt anything like this in a while and he was amazed at Dep’s skills. 

Dep took care of Jacob in all the right ways. He was gentle till Jacob was close then he sped up quick. Jacob was holding back moan after moan as Dep worked his magic. 

Dep was close as was Jacob. Dep pushed deeper and Jacob came all over the chair he was bent over. Jacob was taking in deep breaths as Dep pulled out and came on the floor. 

Jacob stood up and turned to Dep. He kisses him deeply. Dep pushed Jacob into the chair then in an instant he was on his knees in front of Jacob. 

Dep moved his hand up and down Jacobs erection. Jacob watched in amazement. Dep sucked on the tip as he moved his hands up and down. Jacob put a hand in Deputy’s hair and pushed him down to take more of him into his mouth. 

Jacob moaned and Dep was working. Dep loved Jacobs reactions. He was one of the hottest men he has ever been with. Dep moved his head faster up and down. 

Jacob loved how Dep was so caring to Jacobs needs before his own. Jacob loved the sight of his puppy working hard. Jacob grabbed Dep’s hair and pushed him down to take in even more of Jacob. Dep was losing oxygen. 

Jacob slowly came and Dep swallowed it all. He looked up at Jacob and smiled.

“Did I fulfil my purse?” Dep asked.

“More than you’ll ever know. But we will have to do this again pup.”


End file.
